Bella's Affinity
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: Little Bellatrix Black always had a fondness for snakes. Het! Bella/Voldemort


**Disclaimer:**I don't own it, sadly.

**Warnings:**_** Implied sexual circumstances! Het! Bella/Vold**_

_**--**_First time writing this pairing. Hope that it's semi-decent.

--I had no idea how to mark this, so it's Romance and General. -eye roll- I'm useless on these things.

**Bella's Affinity**

* * *

She'd always had a fondness for snakes. 

Even as a young pureblood girl, she'd always loved them. Sitting in the classically green garden in the back of her Manor, in an overly expensive silk and lace dress, she'd watch the way that the sunlight glittered off their scales. Reflecting and shining a string of colors along the film of their backs as they twisted and slithered in the grass. Curving and swirling in spiraled path in the lush gardens.

Little Bellatrix Black couldn't tear her eyes away.

It was in that moment that she realized that she wanted to shine and shimmer like a snake. She wanted to be the one that people couldn't take their eyes off of. However, in the Black family, it was Narcissa that glimmered like that.

Cissa was beautiful.

Of that there was no doubt, but Bella wanted more than that. She wanted to be graceful and malleable like the snakes. She wanted to move with that pliable flow. She wanted to move like a snake. Sway in that seductive manner that caused people to stare hypnotized. Waiting with baited breath to see what she did next. Never quite sure of what she might do. Something that Narcissa would never be able to do, for she was far too delicate of a flower to ever be a _real_ snake.

* * *

Bella's favorite part of snakes by far was their eyes. 

She wanted those eyes, those glimmering and venomous eyes that sucked people in and paralyzed them in fear and apprehension. The eyes of a predator, calculating and cutting eyes that never blinked and always watched. Staring and waiting for the first sign of weakness.

Oh, yes.

Little Bella wanted those above all else.

* * *

She liked to watch as her pet snake, Maleficus, eat mice and things. 

The way that the snake would stalk and observe its prey, waiting for the precise moment to strike was marveling. It never attacked impulsively and was always thinking about the various outcomes. Always ready for anything and everything.

The way that he unclamped his strong jaw and slowly gulped down an entire animal was thrilling to Bella. Taking its time to revel in its catch, the snake would always be sure to enjoy every last taste of its victim. It may take time, but the outcome was always delicious if one waited for it.

As a young child in a prosperous family, she never waited for anything, but Bella quickly learned that patience was a virtue of any true snake.

So, the next time that Cissa stole her favorite doll, she didn't act in anger. Instead she waited until her littlest sister was asleep that night and then dyed her hair with black ink from her father's desk. Making sure to cover her tracks, she slipped the ink back into its proper place before her father ever knew because _true_ snakes never got caught.

The first time that Bellatrix ever cried was when her snake was decapitated by a snotty child called, Lucius Malfoy.

The second and last time would be at the "death" of her snake king.

* * *

She enjoyed watching snakes kill. 

Bella would watch with her silver eyes gleaming far too maliciously for a young girl. Her petite hands were clamped into little fist by her sides, sweating from an excitement she couldn't quite understand. Making sure to keep her breath even, she'd watch the way that the snake coiled and compressed its victims to death. It was deeply enthralling and made the hair on her delicately pale arms stand up. The snakes never gave mercy and never let go. Bella made sure that when the time came, she'd never show mercy to anyone. True snakes didn't have emotions for lesser beings.

She wanted to watch her prey as she twisted and wrung the life out of their bodies. That's why she liked the Cruciatus curse so much, she got to suck the life out with a venomous curse. It was as close as she'd get to actually being able to disperse venom into a person.

* * *

After her master was transformed, she found it more difficult than ever to resist him. Whether it was from her stint in Azkaban or his overall new charm that dissolved her self control, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was harder than ever to remain calm and collected in his presence. 

His gaunt white skin stretched across his glorious cheekbones in such a statuesque way that Bella felt her knees weaken whenever the light hit his face just so. The long spidery pale fingers glinted with the newly acquired scale like skin. They twirled and danced along his chair during meetings to the point that Bella found herself licking her suddenly dry lips from time to time. Always dancing, taunting her with their bony and sharp angles.

_"Bella,"_ her name was hissed in a whisper.

Snapping her head to attention, she met his red predatory stare. Those glimmering eyes staring at her in a manner that was far from human, she gazed back into his eyes with scantily hidden lust. Lowering her head when Master glanced at Malfoy, she silently fumed over her lost attention. Lucius was always such a peacock. Flaunting his silvery white feathers, strutting around completely unaware of his own unimportance.

Pretentious bastard!

Stealing _her_ snake.

Lucius wouldn't get him without a fight.

* * *

Later that evening, after Rodolphus was dead asleep, she slipped out of his fluffy bed. Her feet met the cold wooden floor and goose pimples formed over her arms and legs. Twisting the handle delicately so as to not rouse her husband, she quietly shuffled from the bedroom. As she entered the deserted corridor, she found it to be eerily lit and shadowed in many places. Rusted ancient candle holders propped up waxed over off white candles. The wax dripped onto the dark green walls in grazing patterns, slowing streaming to the floor in a heap. 

Walking briskly towards her destination, Bella's black nightgown swayed with the wind from the opened window. Blowing a chilly breeze into the hall and causing her to walk faster from the haunting shadows that flickered in the candle light.

She was careful to stay in the light.

Reaching for the brass door handle, Bella breathed a haggard breath and pressed herself against the aged enameled door. She silently listened for any sound. Certain that the occupant was still awake; she gently turned the handle without hesitancy and slipped quickly inside.

Visions of white pale skin, red eyes, and long spidery fingers splashed into her senses. Causing a burst of pleasure to coursed through her veins like venom, slithering its way through her body and mind.

Little Bella always had an affinity for snakes.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
